


Red is the Anger

by VirusZeref



Series: From here I'm weightless, No stars are famous and the world is small [1]
Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt Damian Wayne, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jon Kent is Feral, M/M, Mind Rape, Racism, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: “Enough. I’m leaving and none of you are going to stop me. Leave my timeline alone, and don’t try anything to lure me back. Or I will raze this planet to the ground.” He heard no objections and continued to walk to get transport back to Gotham.Their Gotham.“He would do this for him?”Jon snorted, “I would do anything for Damian, things you cannot think of.”
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Series: From here I'm weightless, No stars are famous and the world is small [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605283
Comments: 17
Kudos: 394





	Red is the Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First fanfic of 2020 and its a Supersons fic! I am excited to share this one with you guys.
> 
> A bit of a spoiler warning, this a fix-fic of the latest Legion of Superheroes comic. I was...a little..upset (read: pissed) at the way they treated Damian and how OOC the writer (Bendis) wrote Jon
> 
> So I did a fix-it!
> 
> Trigger warning for mind rape!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_ So are you happy now? _

_ You got exactly what you wanted _

_ You try to break me down _

_ Destroy me piece by piece _

_ But I have made a vow _

_ I won’t live the life _

_ You made me choose _

_ We’re players in a game  _

_ That I don’t intend to lose _

_ -Beth Crowley  _ _ Gone _

Jon was excited.

No, not excited. He was practically  _ bursting _ at the seams with energy, nearly unable to contain his himself as the device settled him down in the familiar hideout. His and Damian's headquarters… His heart leapt in his throat at the thought of those words and at the sight of his best friend. No one came close or was able to touch what he and Damian had together. Spending time with the Legion, away from Damian the first time, his heart ached. Until he realised that he loved Damian. 

Jon nearly giggled at the memory of their first kiss on the rooftops of Gotham. The feeling of Damian's lips on his…

Of course, they did discuss how they were going to deal with a long-distance relationship, Damian had snorted at the very term when it came out of his mouth. 

_ "Long-distance? You call being in the future, long-distance?" Jon smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, while bringing Damian close to his chest, resting his chin on the crook of the other man's neck. _

_ "I suppose, but what do you call? Future relationship?" A sly smile slowly crept on his face and Damian half-heartedly glared. "Jonathan if you start making puns about this…" _

Jon floated over to where Damian sat, eyes focused on a project before him, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he worked. He smiled softly, reaching out to tilt Damian's head back. 

"Hey, Damian."

Even with the mask, Damian's expression was one of shock, naturally, he didn't expect Jon to be in this timeline until a few more days when he finished the majority of his indoctrination. A smile curled on his lips,

"Hello, beloved."

Jon snorted and pressed a soft kiss onto his lover's lips, Damian relaxing and sighing happily into the kiss. He will never get tired of having that effect on his boyfriend, the ability to make Damian relax in his presence. Even years after the League of Assassins, Damian still had his guard up, both physically and emotionally. Jon was happy, proud, even that he was able to loosen Damian's guard about him.

"What brings you back, beloved?" Damian questioned the moment they broke away, turning his chair around to face Jon. The other man nearly grinned and held out his hand, 

"There happens to be a Legion mission that I happen to want to invite you on. Plus, it will give you the chance to see the planet  _ and _ we get the spend more time with each other." The last part piped Damian's interest and he stood,

"Give me...five minutes."

+++

It was more like ten minutes before they left, they took a while to grab some stuff that Damian would need, in case there was a fight. 

_ Damian was merely bending down to grab something when Jon pulled him back and turned him around. He raised an eyebrow at the motion, somewhat unaware of Jon's eyes darkening. _

_ "Jon-" _

_ "I missed you…" _

_ The tone of voice was enough for Damian to shiver, but he held his composure and squirmed his head a little to the left, "If you missed me...show me..how much." The words prompted Jon to slammed his body into the lockers, lips immediately on Damian as if he was his last meal on Earth. Damian whimpered quietly, his arms reaching up to wrap around his boyfriend's neck as they kissed. _

_ Oh yeah. _

_ He definitely missed this. _

Damian shuffled his feet together, the light from the yellow bubble colouring his costume and exposed skin. He was nervous, to say the least, but he wasn't doing to admit that to Jon. Visiting a place in the future…

He disliked discussing the future. Always have and always will. In the League, his future was set in stone. He was going to rule the League and the world when Ra's deemed him worthy enough. Or the more likely version, he was going to overthrow his grandfather and rule the League. Either way had ended with him being the ruler of the League of Assassins'

Until he met his father for the first time. And he decided to follow his father's rules. Abandoning all he knew for the man he always wanted to meet since he was a child. He became Robin, the Robin to Batman…

Dick Grayson's Batman.

Damian swallowed, the memory of Dick yelling at everyone, at  _ him _ . His heart ached just thinking about it. Jason was...somewhere, most likely unwilling to talk to him after their altercation. Drake was somewhere in the multiverse. And father…

He couldn't think about that now.

Jon squeezed his hand, "You okay?"

What was he supposed to say? No, he wasn't? That he was uncomfortable and borderline paranoid that he wouldn't be liked. That while Jon was gone, he was alone in the Manor by himself, Father going solo and even the Teen Titans he created he didn't feel like he belonged?

That he was alone? He knew that Jon would most likely to listen, the only one that he could talk to…

"I'm fine beloved...just other things are happening in Gotham lately. Forgive me if I seem...distracted." 

Jon said nothing, merely humming his acknowledgement and pulled Damian closer to him. He knew when to back off, pressing Damian about any emotional issue would have him snapping at him. He buried his nose in Damian’s hair, breathing in his scent.

“I did miss you, Damian. You know that right?”

“I do.”

Merely moments after they landed, everything went into chaos. Jon was suddenly swarmed by the other members of the Legion, demanding to know where he went, separating him from Damian almost immediately. 

“Where were you?” Saturn Girl asked him, pressing too close to him for his liking. He gave her a look before she backed away, looking a little sheepish. Jon said nothing and flew towards Damian who was standing awkwardly in the corner. He heard gasps from his new team but ignored them,    
  


“You okay?”

“I’m fine.” 

“Okay…”

“What do you think?” 

“It’s...quite beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

+++

_ Fight or Flight? _

_ Was the decision ever mine? _

_ It was never mine _

He was unwanted here.

Damian wasn’t stupid, he was very familiar with looks of distrust in people’s eyes. Even when they try to hide it. It’s in their posture, as well as their hand gestures. As Jon guided him to show him around, he focused his attention on the sights he was pointing to. Ignoring the looks he was given as he passed as well as the dizziness that had begun the moment he stepped on this planet. 

Or was it a place?

_ Why should you complain? You were the one that said that Jon should go, leaving you. _

“Dami?”

“I’m… fine…” he stumbled, nearly falling to the floor only for Jon to catch him. He was struggling to breathe…

+++

_ And something burns inside of me _

_ Anger eats me alive _

“Is that the original-”

Jon’s eyes flashed from his normal blue to red, “Help  _ him! _ Don’t you have the bio-patches laying around anywhere?” Everyone around them said nothing, they all just stood there with different expressions on their faces and Jon wanted to scream. His best friend and boyfriend was possibly choking to death and they are all just  _ standing there _ . He almost let out an audible sigh of relief as one of the members wordlessly gestured for Jon to follow him. With trembling hands, Jon lifted Damian up, cradling him close to his chest as he followed them. 

_ He was careless and foolish. _

He should have brought the bio-patches with him when he went to get Damian in the first place. Guilt ate away at him as Damian’s breathing slowed more and more, his heartbeat slowing down. Jon almost let out a sob, his own heart was beating so fast, blood roaring in his ears. He would damn himself to hell before he let Damian die from his foolish mistake. He gave Brainiac a grateful smile as the patches settled themselves in Damian’s skin. And just like that, he was breathing again. 

_ Thank god. _

Jon leaned forward, burying his face into Damian’s hair again, “I’m glad you’re okay… I’m sorry. I was foolish… I-”

_ “What kind of joke is that? ‘Look at me, I’m Baby Hitler’.”  _

Jon whipped around, barely controlled anger on his face. Everyone else near him took a step back, fear on their faces. Who said that…?

_ Who would dare say that? _

_ Hadn’t Damian’s past deeds been thrown at his face enough? _

_ What more does he need to prove?  _

Damian grabbed his hand and squeezed, “I feel better now.” His voice lowered to where only Jon could hear it,

“Listen to my heartbeat beloved.”

And he did, and Jon turned back to him and smile, only that smile fell when he felt someone grab his free arm. Ah, Saturn Girl again…

He didn’t like her constantly touching him all the time…

Was personal space not a concept in the future?

“Superboy… you need to put  _ him  _ back.”

Jon nearly growled, “Oh no, he just got here. Plus, Branic hooked him up with the bio patches so he’s okay now.” Suspicion rose in him, what was she implying that he needed to put Damian back? He isn’t an item or an unwanted object… he was the man that Jon loved, and swore to himself that if and when he got strong enough…

He would fight anyone who tried to hurt him. 

He had been hurt long enough. 

Damian waved sheepishly, “Good as new.”

“See? Now, let me-”

The next thirty seconds came unexpectedly. Saturn Girl immediately reached out towards Damian, her hand glowing in a pinkish hue as she pressed it against his forehead. 

_ “You were never here.” _

_ “You are asleep, this is a crazy dream brought on by… by the stress of… of being who you become.” _

Jon only saw red. His eyes glowed a burning, hot red as he wrenched her hand off Damian, grabbing her throat instead. He could crush her here… Jon wasn’t naive or stupid, he just couldn’t believe what she had done to Damian. He tightens his grip on her, relishing in the fact that she was struggling to breathe. 

Good.

She dared to hurt Damian. 

His moon to his sun.

“Superboy!”

He threw Saturn Girl to the ground, hard without a care for her wellbeing. There was a large crack in the ground under her body but he wasn’t paying attention to that. His focus was on Damian, who crumbled to the ground, mere moments after he grabbed Saturn Girl, cradling him in his arms. He was merely sleeping but Jon knew that there was something more. She was telepathic. 

“I will ask once: What did you do?”

“Jon-”

He growled, eyes ablaze with fury. “ **_What did you do?”_ **

Saturn Girl coughed from the ground, “You… you have to put him back… immediately.”

“Right where you found him.”

Jon stared at them in disbelief.

No.

Not disbelief.

He heard the whispering, he wasn’t deaf from it. He was just too busy making sure that Damian was comfortable being in a new place and making sure that Damian didn’t  _ die.  _

“Jon-”

“You said you knew me. But if you know me, you know Damian and I noticed a lack of bat-themed people here…” His voice was low as he attempted to control his rage. Jon looked down at Damian and smiled sadly.

_ I shouldn’t have brought you here. _

_ I shouldn’t have left you...I should have stayed in your present. _

_ Our present. _

“Why am I here exactly? You never explained that to me properly. You showed me how great this place was, told me how I had a duty here. Why is it okay for me to be here but not Damian?”

Jon glared at Saturn Girl, “What did you do to his mind?”

She ignored him and stepped forward, “Give him to me- I’ll put it back.” 

Jon immediately stood up, Damian still in his arms, and grabbed for her neck again, “Ten seconds, start talking.” He began to tighten his grip for good measure. He was done, he was angry and everyone knew it, the other members having no idea how to react. They probably didn’t expect him to do this.

Jon was a lot of things.

But he wasn’t stupid.

“I only… only… erased his memories of today…” 

Jon growled, “Not good enough. I’m the son of Superman. The last Krytionian and if you didn’t think I would miss your heart skip a beat. You’re lying…”

“Jon! Let her go!”

Jon laughed coldly, “She invaded the mind of my  _ boyfriend _ , my best friend, and thought I wouldn’t do something? I wouldn’t get mad?”

“B… boyfriend?”

“Yes, and--” He held Damian close, close to his heart, “--you clearly didn’t bother to learn about Damian, calling him  _ Baby Hitler _ .” He noticed that one of them flinched at the words and his eyes narrowed. He wanted to hurt them all but restrained himself, Damian needed him first.

Maybe he would come back later and set this place ablaze. “How many more people need to look at him with disgust? How many more trials does he need to have to  _ prove _ he has changed?” Jon straightened and looked at them all in the eyes,

“The only reason I joined was because of Damian. He wanted me to go and join the Legion.” Jon chuckled bitterly, “Now, I don’t want to.”

“Jon… just listen to the presentation. Try to understand our perspective of how and why we  _ need  _ you here."

_ Now it’s needed? _

_ Why do they want him to be here so badly? Surely it wasn’t because he was the son of Superman.  _

_ As if he needed anymore a reason to leave now. He’s needed in a lot of places, but Damian needs him now. _

“No, I don't belong here. I should have never come here… I belong back in my timeline.  _ My present _ .” Jon glared at Saturn Girl, a cruel smile on his face, 

“If you have done anything else…  _ I don’t care if it’s against what I have been taught.  _ I will crush your windpipe. You don't hurt anyone I love without dealing with  _ me _ ." 

She swallowed and stepped back as Jon walked forward with Damian in his arms, “Jon-”

“Enough. I’m leaving and  _ none  _ of you are going to stop me. Leave my timeline alone, and don’t try  _ anything  _ to lure me back. Or I will raze this planet to the ground.” He heard no objections and continued to walk to get transport back to Gotham.

Their Gotham.

_ “He would do this for him?” _

Jon snorted, “I would do anything for Damian, things you cannot think of.”

+++

_ “I am coming _

_ For all the monsters that ever _

_ Touched him, _

_ I am coming  _

_ For all the ones who twisted his _

_ Stars into shadows, _

_ They turned him into a nightmare _

_ So I’m going to be  _ **_theirs_ ** ”

He hated waiting.

Even when he’d been ten-year-old kid, Jon had hated waiting. And yet... here he was, waiting for Damian to wake up from his telepathic-induced sleep. There was enough time for him to collect his thoughts and possibly work through them.

He was guilty.

He should have noticed the amnesty amongst the Legion members towards Damian. Jon collapsed in the chair, burying his head in his hands. If  _ only _ he was more aware of his surroundings. 

The one thing he promised to do was to protect Damian. And  _ now look. _ Jon let out a quiet sob before letting his head rest on the wall. Worse case scenarios echoed in his mind. What if Saturn Girl fucked up Damian more than just his memories of the day? 

What if she erased pretty much their relationship? He wouldn't put it past her, she seemed like the type.

Jon buried his hands in his head again, unsure of what to do. His own dad was somewhere doing something, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure as to what. He knew his mom was working, that much he knew, and he didn’t want to interrupt her with his problems. 

He was a full-fledged hero now. He should be able to deal with issues himself. 

Jon looked over at Damian's body. He looked almost dead. What visible skin he could see was deathly pale, paler than Jon has ever seen him. He’d brought them to the only place he was sure Damian wouldn't mind being in. Wayne Manor. They were in his bedroom now, a guilt-stricken half-alien watching over a comatose human being. 

What a pair they would make to the outside world.

He should probably make something… some food maybe? Most likely for himself cause he doubts that Damian would wake up immediately. But... he didn’t want to leave him alone by himself…

Instead, he decided to sit there, waiting in silence for his boyfriend to wake up. 

+++

_ I choose you. _

_ And I’ll choose you _

_ Over and over. _

_ Without pause, _

_ Without a doubt, _

_ In a heartbeat _

_ I’ll keep choosing you. _

_ “Beloved.” _

Jon’s eyes shot open immediately and his head snapped towards the bed so fast he cringed at the movement. He was still pale, but his complexion was a lot better than it was before Jon accidentally fell asleep. But Damian’s eyes were open and that was all that mattered to him. Jon let out a sob of relief and reached out to hug Damian, pressing him close to his body, not letting go. 

He was going to tell him what happened, but for now, he was going to relish in the fact that Damian was awake and okay.

Relatively okay but still okay.

“...Heartbeat …my heartbeat, listen to it,” Damian whispered in his ear, arms wrapping around his waist. Jon only clung to him tighter, burying his face in Damian’s hair. He has been listening to his heartbeat for hours, it had been slow then…

“I love you… I love you so much,” Jon murmured into Damian’s hair. He pulled away to look down at Damian, green eyes looked exhausted and tired at the world. But they still sparkled and gleamed in that special way of his. Jon couldn’t help but kiss him desperately like he was ten seconds away from falling comatose again. He felt Damian kiss back and sighed. It was just like their first kiss and Jon felt like he was addicted,  _ hooked _ on kissing Damian. He knew that no one else could ever make him feel an electric spark like that. He pulled away slowly, drawing back from Damian’s lips and looked into the perfect eyes staring back at him.

Yeah…

Jon would follow Damian to the end of the earth. 

“Beloved… what happened?”

Jon winced, “We will have to probably sit down and eat for that conversation.”

So they did, Jon ordered in food and they sat in the kitchen eating pizza. Well, Damian was eating pizza, Jon was relaying the events of the day back to him. 

“So I left. I thought they were going to put up more of a fight but considering I almost choked Saturn Girl to death…” his voice trailed off as Damian stopped eating, putting his half-eaten piece of pizza on his plate. Ashamed, he looked away. 

“Okay.”

Jon blinked. “...Just ...just okay? You’re not angry or anything?” Damian snorted and let out a tired sigh. He looked exhausted…

Damian looked at him steadily. “What do you want me to say? You pretty much said everything I would have said at that moment.” Jon swallowed, opened his mouth, and closed it. What did he want Damian to say? Did he want him to fly into a rage? Be upset? Although, it was a little hard to be upset about something when you can’t even remember it.

“Doesn’t it bother you though?” Jon asked. “That no matter what you do, people refuse to see the good in you? That they choose to only focus on your past faults and mistakes?” Damian turned his head to the side and focused on his gaze on the analogical clock on the kitchen wall. 

“Why should it? We’re all bad in someone’s story.”

“...They didn’t even try to get to know you. They just put you in a box without letting you show them who you really are.”

Damian shrugged, his eyes refusing to look in Jon’s direction. “People are people, beloved. They like to think that they are better.” He pointed at his own head. “Saturn Girl? She probably thought she was doing a good thing by erasing my memories…” Jon frowned, confused by Damian’s words. This was out of character for him… normally he didn’t talk like that. People liked to call Jon observant, but that wasn’t true in the slightest. People were easy to read, not to mention the fact that it’s also a lot easier to do so when you’re the son of the most powerful being on Earth. As he examined him, Jon heard Damian’s heart skip a beat.

He was lying. 

Jon reached out, and touched Damian’s hand. “Dami…”

He didn’t turn his head.

“ _ Amore mio,  _ my love… look at me, please. Please look at me.”

Eventually, he did, but only out of shock. Jon didn’t typically use a different type of language; Damian was the one that usually did so. But this time… it just naturally rolled off his tongue. 

“I’m here,” he whispered. “You can talk to me or not talk to me, but I’m here.”

“Regardless of what I choose I can assume we’re still going to be having this conversation though.”

“Yes and no. If you truly don’t want to talk about it, I’m not going to push you.”

“And what if I don’t want to talk about anything? Anything at all?”

Jon scowled. “I would be a little bothered but I would try to respect it.”

“You wouldn’t try to push me in any way?”

_ Where was this coming from? _

“Dami-”

“And what if… what if I told you that perhaps Saturn Girl was correct? That you should have stayed there and grown and thrived?”

“I would have had to let you be alone.  _ Here _ , in this lonely castle.”

“So?”

“You would be alone, here. I don’t want you to be alone.”

Damian pulled his hand away and scowled, his arms crossed against his chest. “Maybe I deserve it,” he mumbled quietly.

Jon’s blood ran cold with shock. “W… what?”

“Maybe I deserve to be alone.”

The dam of his self-restraint broke and Jon stood up abruptly, the stool he was sitting on clattering to the ground with a loud noise. “That’s the problem! You don’t think you deserve something  _ good  _ so you try to ruin it.” Damian mirrored him, standing up as well as he glared at Jon. 

“I mean it.”

Jon shook his head and laughed bitterly. “No. No, you don’t… I  _ know _ you, Damian. That won’t work on me.” He moved around the table and took Damian’s hands in his. “You are a damn good person and a hero, Dami. You are  _ good _ .” Damian’s gaze burned in him, jade eyes sharp as glass and cold as ice as he glared. 

“You don’t know everything that I’ve done. You don’t know every. Single. Damn. Thing. You wouldn’t say that if you knew.”

“You’re right. I don’t. I don’t know the extent of everything that you’ve done. I don’t know how much blood is on your hands.” Jon sighed and took a breath before continuing, “But I know this. You are not alone anymore, and you  _ deserve  _ to have good things in your life.” Damian hissed and jerked away, stalking away from him towards the stairs. Jon trailed after him, confused and unsure on why his boyfriend was reacting the way that he was.

“Dami-”

Halfway up the stairs, Damian paused and swirled around to face the other man, his mouth curled up into a feral snarl. “I went through one of the hardest situations in my life without  _ anyone  _ by my side. I’ve done so many things that you can’t wrap your head around.” His lips wobbled as he continued cutting Jon off, “I  _ tried  _ to be good. I forsaken everything I have been taught since birth. I tried to follow the path of a hero, and face judgement  _ every. Single. Fucking. Time.  _ I’m always being analyzed, I can’t do anything right in the eyes of so many people… including my own family. From both sides.  **_So don’t you dare tell me that I’m not alone._ ** ”

“You’re not.”

“YES I AM. You’re  _ Superboy,  _ a light, a symbol of hope. What am I? I’m a symbol of death… you can’t change the nature of a weapon no matter how hard you try.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Excuse me?”

Jon moved up the stairs, “I said you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Am I? Am I an idiot for telling you that I’m  _ not good _ ? For telling the truth? Am I an idiot for telling you that you should have let them do what they wanted?”

“Would you have done the same for me? If one of Gotham’s villains tried to harm me?” He moved closer and Damian moved away. 

“Of course, beloved, why I wouldn’t I?”

“Then for fuck’s sake why do you think any different about me saving you?” Jon cried out. “Why would I sit there and watch someone practically  _ mind rape  _ you?! Look through your mind without your permission?” Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he let them fall. He didn’t care. “I don’t know what you went through, yeah, that’s true. But I’ve been around for when you were helping people, been around for when you wanted the best for  _ me _ .” 

“I-”

Jon reached out to touch Damian’s cheek. How ironic that they both were crying in this empty house. “I… I just want you to know that I’ll never care how far you push me away. I told you I would stay, and I meant it.”

“You’re scared… scared of the way I make you feel because you don’t want to feel anything. You don’t think you deserve  _ me _ , you don’t think that you deserve anything good in your life. But fuck that, you  _ do _ , and I’ll prove it even if I have to every single fucking day.” Jon smiled as Damian trembled, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

“You’re… a little lost and a little damaged, but you are not fucking hopeless. I know who you are, and I love who you are. I fucking love who you are and that’s why I’ll stay. Even if it’s slow, please try to learn to love yourself too.” Jon shifted awkwardly, wiping tears from Damian’s face with a thumb. “I’m not going to leave you. Ever. I’ll follow you through hell.”

“You don’t mean that. Everyone leaves eventually.”

“I will handcuff myself to you if I have to.”

Damian let out a snort of laughter, “I..I want-” He stopped, and tore his trembling fingers through his hair. “Never mind what I want…” his voice was quieter, now.

“No. Tell me. What do  _ you  _ want?”

“You. Always you…” Damian’s head rested on Jon’s chest, his hands curling into Jon’s shirt. “I’m tired… I’m tired of being alone. I don’t want to be alone anymore… don’t leave me alone.”

“I won’t. I promise.” 

_ Never again. _

_ I won’t leave you alone for you to suffer again. _

Jon kissed Damian again. He let Damian take control of the kiss this time and relished in it. Damian’s kisses were like he won a war, hungry, victorious,  _ breathless _ . His hands grasped at everything-

At arms,

At clothes,

At hair-

Like Jon was spoils of war like he feared losing him to everything dark around him. Lose Jon to the demons that snapped at his heels. Damian kissed him like this would be their last one. Kissed him like their relationship it was fleeting like Jon would abandon him-

_ Like everyone else in his life. _

Damian was mature, yes, but still had the fears of a child. He kissed Jon until he physically couldn’t anymore, all of his air spent. He pulled away and rested his head against his chest, and Jon held him. “ _ Everything will be alright, _ ” Jon whispered into his ear, his voice as gentle and soft as the waves of the ocean crashing against the beach. 

Damian nodded slowly, looking spent. “I’m tired.”

“Talking about your emotions will do that to you.”

“Shut up and take me to bed, beloved.”

Jon smiled and picked up Damian easily. “There’s my  _ amore mio _ .” Damian hummed his response in his arms as he carried them to Damian’s room. Jon used his foot to close the door behind him and carefully placed Damian on the bed before crawling in himself, and when he settled the other man immediately moved to rest his head on his chest. They laid like that for a while, simply basking in each other’s presence.

“Dami?”

“Yes, beloved?”

“Do you still get nightmares?”

“...Yes.”

Jon pressed a kiss on Damian’s forehead, “I’ll fight the nightmares off if they come to get you.” Damian chuckled and buried his head deeper into Jon’s side.

“...Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

+++

_ Tell him that he is loved. _

_ That he is cherished. _

_ That he is not weak, _

_ For wanting to be loved. _

_ And not afraid of people hurting him. _

_ Make a promise to love him, _

_ Without judgement. _

_ Love his faults and his flaws _

_ Promise to love his good days _

_ And the bad. _

_ Love him. _

_ Love him. _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos!
> 
> Follow me on my social media:
> 
> Twitter: @Birdflash_Virus  
> Instagram: creationsviruz  
> Tumblr: viruscreates


End file.
